


In the Garden

by Blankrose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankrose/pseuds/Blankrose
Summary: "You loved her?""Yes i do."
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

He stands before a tall statue that will forever be too tall. It depicts an elven women in a dress holding a stave in her right hand,and her left, vines and plants grow out of the green stain glass arm that stretches from her elbow, to the tips of her fingers. 

The statue sits in a small pool of water admits a beautiful garden of lush green plants with flora of all ranging colours. _its oddly calm_. He thinks to himself while brushing his hand across the stone. _she would have loved this if she where here._ Yet, she did not get to live to see the day when her people found the justice they deserved.

"Who is she?" 

He turns to look at his side. Some how with out his notice, a small elven girl stands next to him. _she'll make a fine assassin one day._ He notes to himself.

"She is an elf." he responds simply.

"That doesn't answer my question!" she says.

"If you insist." he looks up at the crystal carved into her chest, right above where her colar bone is. "She was, no, still is a women of great power. If anything her achievements would be counted as those of a pure god who defies all bad or ill intended people."

"If she can be a god why do we not worship her? She is after all painted in your office."

"Are you the daughter of a maid?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"Ah, i see"

They stand in silence while listening to the sound of birds chirping and bees buzzing. Its the sound of spring. _this was her favourite season._ The flowers bloom and trees beging the process of filling their branches with leaves. He can see why.

"She's beautiful." the little elven girl says.

"That she is." 

"What did she do that gives her the right to be a god?"

"Are you angry at her da'lan?"

"No."

"Then why make such a face?"

"Im just confused wolf. If she should be a god, then why is there not more of her in the temple, or in your den?"

"She is a women who should remain in my memories da'lan, its the curse of her role and title. Only to be remembered by few." 

"What was she like?"

"She was a strong women who never seamed to stop asking questions, and even then, answers where not good enough. Much like you."

"You loved her."

He looks curiously at the young girl next to him.

"I may be young wolf, but you talk like when mama speaks of papa, and i know she loved him." she says firmly. He lets out a light laugh.

"Yes da'lan, it is true, she was and still is very important to me."

"Is that why shes on the wall in your office?"

"Yes. It is."

"Why is half her arm green?"

"That is perhaps a story for another time da'lan."

"But i want to know."

"I understand, but you've learned enough for one day. Now go return to you mama, im sure she is looking for you."

He watches as the young girl sulks away from him back into the building. Returning his focus to the statue, he guides his hand lightly across the surface. Magic swirls around the stone healing all and any cracks or wounds it might have sustained. 

_I will never let this world forget you vhenan._


	2. Chapter 2

The warm sun shines on his back through the large windows that cover one half of the round wall. He sits at his desk looking through books and parchments. 

On the wall to his left is a mural of the same statue in the garden. But instead of stone, she is alive and well with bright colours covering the entire section of wall.

The door to his office creaks open, he lifts his gaze to see the young girl that he was talking to a week ago in the garden. She looks him back straight in the eye, then turns her attention to the mural.

"Can you now tell me why her arm in green now?" she asks.

"Why should I? After all you came into my den without permission."

"Because you said you would in the garden."

"I remember no such thing da'lan."

"Well can you?"

"It begin with an orb, and the magic with in it burst under the use of someone who should have never had it. The magic have made its self home on her hand, which was truely a blessing. But from that came a hole in the sky, threatening to kill the world.

"She stood against all foes that dared to cross her. All while due to her being an elf, most where sceptical of her being blessed by there god. Yet the people still called her their Herald.

"She closed the rifts that threatened her land, and saved the people from a future that no one had wished."

"What happens next?" the young girl asks. He stands up from his chair and walks towards the mural she is standing infront of.

"She closes the sky, she stitches it back together after she defeats her enemy. Then she learns of solas's plan for her land." 

"Who is solas?"

"Ah, he was close to her, a well respected friend."

"Is he bad?"

"You could say such things. But he did not do anything with out pain and regret." _for i still love you vhenan._

"So what caused her arm to be all green?"

"The mark on her hand eventually begin to hurt her, so the only solution to give her a longer life, was to cut her arm off. 

"After her army had fought its last battle, she had left them to find her family, then to find solas and stop him from destroying the world."

"She refused to let him go on with his plan, she was a brave women. Did she succeed?"

"Unfortunately no, but i did get to see her before she passed on," he looks at his hands putting one on the mural. "Through she died knowing she was and will always be loved. My vhenan passed in arm arms" he looks over to the small girl.

"Your solas."

"I gave that one too you." 

"You really do love her."

"That i do, i has been a long time since i have told anyone that story. Thank you." He looks down at the young girl, she resembles his vhenan so much especially her eyes. "Now return to your mama da'lan, i. Sure she is searching for you."

He watches the little girl leave his office with a smile. Her steps grow in pace as she runs down the hallway back to her mama. She rounds a corner and enters the staff wing of the temple. 

She finds her mother reading a book by the window in their room. Her long ash brown hair is pulled half up half down. Her eyes are a beautiful gray blue, much similar to the wolfs. 

"Where were you da'lan?" she asks.

"I was talking with fen'harel."

"And what was he telling you of?"

"He was telling me the story of the statue in the garden, she is a truely amazing women. I never got her name."

"Was he know. You know she looks quite like the two of us."

"He said that i looked like her, why?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret da'lan, but you can't tell fen'harel. Do you understand."

"Yes."

"I need you to promise da'lan."

"I promise mama."

"The women is your grandmother. And my mother." 

"Is that why i look so much like her?"

"It is da'lan."

"Then is fen'harel my grandfather?"

"That would be correct da'lan."

"How does he not know who we are mama?"

"Because you grandmother made sure that he never found out that i was ever born, she placed a curse on me that will never allow fen'harel to know who i am."

"Why?"

"She was scared of what he would do if he found out he had a dughter. And if your wondering about her name, i named you after her."

"Erwin."

\-------------------------

While she talks to her mother about her time spent with the dread wolf. He stands silently infront of the mural of his bride, hand still resting on the paint that covers the wall. 

He walks through the door next to the mural up into his bedroom. He stands out on the balcony looking at the statue in the garden. Behind him is another mural of the same women being protected by a huge black wolf with six red eyes.

_Ar lath ma, Vhenan, mar lath I ju'ea em._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The elven at the end roughly translates to "i love you my heart, and your love will always be with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this entire chapter done... then i lost it, so heres the re-writte.

He sets his brush down. taking a moment to step back and look at the mural, its a new piece hes been working on. decideing he needs a break, he heads down towards the garden, his steps follow him through the empty hallways.

A light brezze crosses his face as he walks under the arches into the garden. walking around the side of the statue that stands in the center of the lush green, he spots the young elven girl siting on a bench looking up at it with a skectch pad.

"what are you doing da'lan?" he asks.

"im trying to draw her." she says. "how do you do it?"

"do what?" he sits down next to her.

"draw like you do."

"i piant" he corrects, "and what shapes do you see?"

"i see a rectangle, and a half circle."

"good, now draw those on your paper." 

he wtches her carefully draw the shapes on her sketch pad.

"whats next?"

"refine the shape of the statue."

"what was she like." she begins to sketch the details of the statue.

"she has a heart that nobody deserved, espcially me."

"no, what was she really like, you loved her, and she loved you inreturn, so what was the side of her only you saw?"

"she was..." he lets a light luagh escape him, "deathly sarcastic for one, intellagent, beautiful, and always wore a mask of confidence to hide the fact that under it all was a terrified little girl who had no idea what she was doing."

"she sounds brave."

"she is da'lan."

"what do you think?" she shows him a horible atempt at the statue, but he has to give her some credit for trying.

"with some work da'lan, you might be better then me some day."

"you think so?" 

"i do."

"was she a mage?"

"yes da'lan, a very powerful one as well."

"how powerful?"

"in her peak, not that she ever fell from it, she could stand in a battle with me. she nearly defeted me too."

"so, what exatcly did she die from?"

"what do you mean da'lan?"

"well... you dont exatcly seam like the kinda person to kill her."

"its funny you say that, but yes, the anchor is what ultiemately killed her, the fade whanted its key back, and she could do nothing to resist."

"she could go in the fade?"

"yes, she became a very skilled deamer, its where we spent most of our time together as we were often miles of ocean and mountians apart." 

"you really love my grndmother."

"you only figured that out now da'lan?"

"no reatcion to me calling you grandfather?"

"you doubt my knowlege of who lives in my temple da'lan, i also know that your mother is my duagther. but i also understnad that she didn't want me to know for a reason, all though its hard not to when she suddenly starts to dream of children." 

"oh."

"oh indeed da'lan" after a moment of silence dark clouds roll across the sky. it starts to lightly rain. he stands up from the bench offering her his hand. "come da'lan, i'll tell you more of the fade imside, it would be unfortunate for you drawing to be wrecked."

she stands up from the bench takeing his hand, "you promise."

"i promise da'lan" _after all i wont lose this chance to be part of my granddugthers life._

she allows him to lead her inside with her tiny palm tightly held by his. he leads her down the hallway back to hsi den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i don't know how many more there will be, but i am enjoying writteing these so yeah.


End file.
